The South of Happy Doom Movie: Episode 1
The South of Happy Doom Movie: Episode 1 is the Action comedy sequel movie of the original The South of Happy Doom Movie. This follows the protagonist Cate Hennessy finding away to get into the Citadel to defeat Oh Sung-jin along with Bridget, Kerry and other allies. Plot Some months after Stewie Griffin got shot and allowing other criminal masterminds taken down of the world's ruler Oh Sung-jin, Cate is awoken from stasis by the mysterious Hong Sun-joo. The portal attracted the attention of The L.O.S, a technologically superior multidimensional empire which conquered Earth in seven hours. The L.O.S have implemented a brutal police state by biologically assimilating humans and other species, and preventing humans from breeding via a "suppression field". The Hong Sun-joo inserts Cate into a train arriving at Bayside Valley 17, site of the L.O.S Citadel, where Oh Sung-jin, the now imperial ruler of Bayside Valley, who negotiated Earth's surrender, governs as the L.O.S's puppet ruler. After eluding L.O.S forces, Cate joins resistance members including Milton, who now is working undercover as a L.O.S police officer; Stewie Griffin, former ruler of the city and one of the co-leader of the resistance; Bridget and Kerry Hennessy, Cate's daughter; and some allies. After a failed attempt to teleport to the Resistance base, Black Mesa East, from Tom's makeshift laboratory, Cate progresses on foot through the city's canal system. He obtains an airboat and battles her way to Black Mesa East, several miles from the city. Cate is reintroduced to Stewie and meets another resistance scientist, Francine Smith. Bridget introduces Cate to her, Kerry and Stewie's friends, and gives her a "gravity gun", an instrument which can manipulate large objects. Black Mesa East comes under L.O.S attack, and Stewie and Hayley are taken to Nova Prospekt, a L.O.S prison. Separated from her family, Cate detours through the zombie-infested town of Ravenholm, assisted by its last survivor, Death. Escaping the town, Cate discovers a resistance outpost, and uses a customized dune buggy to travel a crumbling coastal road to Nova Prospekt, encountering L.O.S patrols and helping the resistance fend off raids. Cate lays siege to Nova Prospekt by using pheromone pods to command the hordes of alien antlions that infest the coast. She reunites with Bridget and Kerry in the prison and they locate Stewie, but discover that London Tipton and Kate Sanders is a L.O.S informant. Before they can stop them, London and Kate teleports themselves and Stewie along with Kerry back to City 17's Citadel. The L.O.S teleporter explodes as Cate and Bridget use it to escape Nova Prospekt. Returning to Stewie's lab, Cate and Bridget learn that the teleporter malfunctioned and that a week has passed; during their absence, the R.O.R had fully mobilized against the R.O.R. In battle, Bridget is captured by the R.O.R and taken to the Citadel; cate fights her way inside with the aid of Misae, Hiroshi, Bailey and Gordo. Cate is then caught in a L.O.S "confiscation chamber" that destroys all her weapons except the gravity gun, which is inadvertently supercharged by the forcefield, allowing Cate to fight his way up the Citadel. Cate is eventually captured in a L.O.S transport pod and taken to Oh Sung-jin's office, where he, London and Kate are waiting with Bridget, Kerry and Stewie in captivity. Oh Sung-jin explains his plans to further conquer humanity with the L.O.S, contrary to what he told Mossman. Angered, London and Kate frees Cate, Bridget, Kerry, and Stewie before Oh Sung-jin can teleport them off-world. Oh Sung-jin tries to escape through a portal, but Cate destroys the portal reactor with the gravity gun. Just before the Citadel is destroyed in an ensuing explosion, time is frozen. The Hong Sun-Joo reappears, praising Cate for her actions in Bayside Valley 17. Making vague mention of "offers for Cate's services", the Hong Sun-joo places her back into stasis Characters * Cate Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * Stewie Griffin * Francine Smith * Hayley Smith * Oh Sung-jin * Milton * Bailey Pickett * David Gordon * London Tipton * Kate Sanders * Shin Chan * Toru Kazama * Nene Sakurada * Bo Suzuki * Emperor Hirohito * Tom Wang * Fredrick Ho * Tim Pak * Emma Tutweiller * Misae Nohara * Hiroshi Nohara * Conrad Fleck * Hong Sun-joo Trivia * This film is the longest running film than the original The South of Happy Doom Movie. Category:Episodes focusing on Cate Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie Category:Season 5 Category:Films